Tangleweb
by Substitute Deathberry
Summary: The X-men can't help be curious about the new boy at Bayville High. He is nice, smart and doesn't seems at all fit the image of the Brotherhood in the whole human hating. It is a web to unravel the mystery of Peter Parker.
1. A Brand New Day

**Author Notes:** New story here with an idea that pretty much always been going through my head. I felt the need to finally write it out and only hope that others will enjoy it as much as I can.

I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: _A BRAND NEW DAY_**

Bayville by all appearances is a normal town. Outside of New York, it has the feel of a small town, but pretty much has many attractions that it isn't really dull for those of the younger generation.

Kind of hard to believe that there is a secret war going on underneath this very town and no one was the wiser. It is a war that could decide the very fate of the world, between two superpower groups with their own ideals of how the world should and could be now and in the future.

One side, bend on staying in hidden for now until the world is ready to know about them and that there would be peace and understanding between the two side of humankind. The other side seemed to only think that there would be no peace, that there would be only pain and war. They see that humans would never accept them and set out to rule over them in the end and that they should strike and not stay hidden at all.

Both sides taken to recruiting members that see the ideals of their side or through other more underhanded means if that is required.

There is still one threat that both side need to conquer before going out into the world and see where mankind's fate would be.

The hallways of high school…

* * *

One would think that with living in the large of mansion as the one the edge of Bayville, there would be more than enough space for the people living inside of it. But given that most of the residents were still teenagers, it is hard for things to be quite when there are only three adults to maintain control. It is no surprise that breakfast is one of the loudest points of the day.

"Anyone seen my homework!?"

"Have anyone seen my bag?!"

"Hurry up or you all will have to take the bus!"

"Anyone! My bag!"

The chaos as the younger members of the home that was known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ran around was not uncommon as they dash around the main area in search of that items were missing and needed for the day

Only one of them was prepared for the day and was longest member of the school. A tall and lean guy with brown hair and a set of ruby red glasses wearing a blue sweater with tan pants stood in the middle of the main lobby as the chaos surrounded the area. He was known as Scott Summer but it was known as Cyclops, leader of the X-Men.

"Guys! We are going to be late!"

There was a puff of black smoke and then the air was filled with the smell of rotten eggs aka sulfur as it signal the appearance of Nightcrawler in crouch position. Really known as Kurt Wagner, a young German man, he by all appearance look like human with he is pale skin, black-blue hair with a tan shirt over a long sleeve red shirt and green cargo pants. This was a hologram takes to the image inducer so that he would appear outside like normal. In reality, he took the appearance of a blue devil with blue fur covering all over his body, three fingers, two toes and an arrowhead pointed tail.

"Ready to roll!" he said.

"Wait for me!" shouted another young male, an African American boy with dyed blond hair, white tank and cargo shorts. As he came down the stairs, he ran into a young girl, brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with on brown sandals, jeans, a white t-shirt and pink sweater as she just appeared right out of the stairs and crashed into one another.

"Watch where you're going, Evan," Kitty Pride aka Shadowcat with the ability to phase through any solid object, shouted as she regrouped and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Me! You're the one that appeared out of nowhere, Kitty!" Evan Daniels aka Spyke, name for his self-replicating exoskeleton which he uses for armor and weapons.

"Guys! School," stated Scott as he wanted to get moving.

"What about Jean?" asked Kitty as they all piled towards the garage with their school bags.

"Coming," called out the last member of their group, the second oldest of their small team, a redhead with on a light purple top and tan pants. Jean Grey, gifted with a strong telepathic ability was quick to make her way down the stairs and joined them as they all chatted on their way out, talked of projects, friends and the afternoon training they would no doubt be running into once they got home.

"Ahhh, some quiet," praised Ororo Munroe an older African American with natural long white hair who was otherwise known as Storm for her weather manipulation powers as the remaining adults sat in the kitchen and started to enjoy the quiet in the mansion as the students left for the day.

"Yes, for now," spoken an older gentleman, dress nicely as he sat in his wheelchair. This man was important as he was the founder of not only the school but the X-Men, Professor Charles Xavier and as well as one of the most powerful telepath on the planet.

"Something wrong, Charles?" asked Ororo as they shared a morning tea.

"This feeling I have…" he shared with her.

"Is it about Rogue? Do you still believe-"

"Yes, I do. She will come over on her own one day, but we still might face her in a fight in the future and I do worry that the students' feelings towards her might cause some hesitation," he said, "Might include her in a training simulation."

"Understandable, but I take it is what truly bothering you?"

"Just a feeling…"

* * *

She stood in the middle of her office at Bayville High School, the principal, Ms Darkhome stared out into the parking lot as the morning rush of students came in. Some of them really didn't matter of any importance to her in the future while others she might have a bit unhealthy concern about as she spotted the student's from Xavier's drive in.

Maybe because she wasn't really trying to be a high school principal but stay close to get more information as Mystique for Magneto and keep a closer eye as well on those they have recruited for their brotherhood. She could care less about most of them young boys as they were willing to go along with things, but there were a couple children that she would have to keep a closer eye on.

Example, a young lady that could not touch another human without draining their life force and powers, went by the name Rogue. No sign of the other members of the Brotherhood in sight. A disappointment.

That had left her attention toward their…'newest' member. Erik told her to keep an eye on him, really she couldn't see why and when asked, he avoided the question only how he could.

Said boy was inside of her office, nervous as hell. For what reason, she could think of a few as she turned around and smiled at him as she took some paper from her desk.

"First off, let me welcome you to Bayville High, am I am sure that you will be quite happy here," he said as she pretty much put on the air, to fool anyone that might come in the office unannounced.

"Ah…sure," he mumbled, shifted around in his seat.

"You will find things a bit more different I am sure compared to your old school, in New York. But when I looked at your transcript, I can feel that it will take you no time in adapting here," she said as she took to handing over a sheet, "Here is your schedule for your classes. Any questions?"

"No, Ms. Darkhome," he said, not giving her any eye contacted as he seem to be more focus on his hand or on the sheet she gave him

"Well, if you do or have any problems, don't be afraid to come if you are having a hard time," she said.

"Ah…right," he said as he got up and lifted his book bag over his shoulder, "I…I better get to class."

He left the office quickly enough as she was left alone.

At least, until sign of his presence of the paper clips on her desk started to float and move around.

"I suppose you are still not going to tell me where you found him," she said as the air hummed.

"It is not important for now. Just know that he is a powerful addition to our side and that he shouldn't cause too much trouble," the shadows spoke as a man stood in there.

"Oh?"

"Just know that he understands where he stands and what would happen if he should waiver."

* * *

"I'm dead," moaned Evan as he crumbled his latest math test in his hand as the last bell for the next classes started.

"Well, if you only study like I told you too, you wouldn't have," said Kitty as they strolled out of the class.

"Please, I didn't think it would be that hard."

"That 32% seems to say difference,"

"Kitty…I can't show Auntie O this! She will make me pull extra training, she will have my head! My board!" he moaned, but didn't really watch where he was going before he crashed into someone, causing both of them to fall on the ground.

"Ah, sorry."

Getting back up, Evan and Kitty turned to see a new face, at least to them. Was a young boy about their age for sure with short brown hair, a bit shaggy with tan cargo pants and a long blue sleeve shirt, nothing appeared about him as he took to picking up the paper he dropped which Kitty saw as a schedule. No one needed it at this time of the year, mid-November, but new students….

"You're new here?" she asked.

The boy gave a nervous chuckle as he nodded his head, "Yeah, just transfer here today. Still trying to find my way around."

"The first day is always the toughest, but Bayville is pretty cool," said Kitty"

"Yeah, Midtown was nothing like this place for sure," he said.

Evan seemed to perk up at that, "Midtown, as in Midtown Manhattan? Dude, great to have another New Yorker here," he said with a grin as he swung his arm around the other boy, who was nervous from the sudden attention.

"Ah yeah….heheh."

"Evan, you are like scaring him," scoffed Kitty as she walked along with the two boys, "Here, let us help find your way around here. I'm Kitty Pryde and Mr. Friendly here is Evan Daniels."

He flashed a nervous smile as he showed his schedule, "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter, Peter Parker."


	2. Lunchtime

**Author Notes**: Whoa! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows so far. It makes me quite please as punch to know you all just enjoy the first chapter. I only hope that I can continue to make this an enjoyable story for you all.

And remember, I don't own the characters, just the plot .

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: _LUNCHTIME_**

With helping Peter find his next class, Kitty found him to be likable He was nice and friendly once he got talking and Evan wasn't. They only chatted for a moment as they headed different ways to class but she was surprise to see him in her class before lunch. Peter was there, talking to the teacher for chemistry as she walked in the class and headed to her seat. He seem to really light up as he talked to Dr. Connors over something that Kitty couldn't hear or understand.

"Ah, Ms. Pryde," said Dr. Connors when he spotted when she entered the classroom, "This is Peter Parker, a new student."

"We met earlier actually," said Kitty with a smile as Peter smiled back.

"Good than," said Dr. Connors with a smile as he was careful to move around to grab some papers as the bell rang for the start of class. He was without his right arm, for a reason he never mention and nothing Kitty tried to find out. Not that it affected his teaching, he was her favorite teacher and he wasn't a bored like other teachers in school, "Ms. Pryde is one of my best students, she can help you catch up with the rest of the class if needed, Mr. Parker."

"Of course, Dr. Connors. No prob," she said.

Great, now why don't you two take a seat so we can get the class started?"

"Sure thing," said Kitty as the two students moved to take their seats.

During the whole class, Kitty couldn't help but notice how much Peter was paying attention to the class. She would have thought that he would just stay silence until he could understand where they were in class. But he just got into it really quickly. He rose his hand and answers questions when asked. The only thing Kitty really helped him with was her notes to see what they had gone over since coming back from the Thanksgiving holiday.

"I can't believe it, Dr. Connors teaches here," gasped Peter as class ended for lunch, "Oh my god…"

"I take it's like a good thing?" asked Kitty as they walked along the hallway.

"A good thing! He is like one of the leading researchers in the field of genetics. He handled a lot of research projects for Empire State until his accident. I read this paper he wrote on the idea that we could-" said Peter as he talked on.

Kitty just blanked out a bit at the mention of genetics and just had to wonder if it was fate or something. That someone who was an 'expert' on genetics would teach where some of his students were well…like her. Something to think about later as Kitty noticed Peter seem to be a bit more nervous as he shifted his bag on his shoulder and felt a bit silly as she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sorry, I know I tend to rabble on."

"Like no problem, I get it," she said with a wave of her hand, "How about you eat with me and my friends for lunch, ok?"

That pretty much changed Peter's face and even Kitty couldn't help but notice as Peter became a bit agitated at the idea. With a quick glance around for what reason, she didn't know, he seemed to snap back with an smile as he nodded his head, "Sounds like a good idea."

With that the two of them headed out to the cafeteria.

* * *

When Peter woke up this morning, he was totally miserable and wasn't looking forward to the day at his new school. Hell, he hadn't been looking forward to this whole experience. This whole thing made him feel sick with himself and there was nothing he could do about. He was trap and he didn't know if there was a way out.

Hell, if there even was one. He pretty sure there wasn't when he came to the boarding house last night.

But now at school, he met a few kids that were pretty nice and if he could just avoid the other members of the Brotherhood than he should be fine. Though, he still hadn't met any of these X-Men, Xavier's students that Mystique told him to watch out for. Which was kind of silly as why wouldn't she just tell him who they were so he could avoid them and the Brotherhood.

Again, life love to screw him over time and time again.

It seem whenever something good happen in his life, triple amount of the bad things would happen to him.

When he got his powers from that spider bite, Peter had thought that he could finally help out Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He could use his gifts to earn some quick cash to help the bills. He got a job wresting and would have been smooth sailing.

If he didn't turn his back on someone that needed it, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess? If he just stopped that robber, maybe Magento wouldn't have…

Uncle Ben…

But Peter might as well just try to make his time here somewhat enjoyable.

At least Kitty was nice, easy to talk too and really was smarter than she look. They grabbed some lunch from the cafeteria with ease as she talked about the different kinds of teachers and who to avoid. The food they serve for lunch sure smell good and Peter hoped that it would taste as good. He didn't want to be poison like the lunch back at Midtown.

"There are my friends," said Kitty as she pointed to a group of kids at a table in the courtyard. There was Evan, the guy he met earlier and a couple older kids with another guy about his age. They seem like a nice bunch as they keep chatting with each other as Kitty leaded the way over them.

"Guys, this is Peter-"

"_Spider sense…tingling…"_

"Parker!"

"_Oh crap…"_

* * *

The students of Xavier's tended to hang around one another during school breaks like lunch. Yes, of course they had friends outside of the institute and would be with them from time to time. There is just something about being around others like yourself , don't have to hide and could talk about things without worrying about a slip up that you would have to around others that didn't know about mutants.

But they did try and bring those outside of their circle around to make friends. It is that hope that those they are friends with now, would continue to be their friend once their secret is out in the open. There was always the risk.

"It seems Kitty made a new friend," commented Jean as she watched the young freshman bring over a boy with her to join their table, "He seems nice."

"Cute? But can he beat zhe blue fuzzy dude?" Kurt quickly added as he watched on. He worried enough with Lance; he didn't need to worry about some new guy to vie for Kitty's attention.

"Oh, that's Pete, this new kid we ran in the hallway this morning," said Evan as he drank down his milk, "Cool dude, transferred from New York."

Scott frowned as he watched Kitty with the new boy with suspicion as the two chatted their way on over. One couldn't help but be careful lately. But the kid look nice and pretty much didn't seem like trouble. No, who looked like trouble where the Brotherhood.

As if speak of the devil, the four male members appeared from inside, one of the doors that leaded into the cafeteria. Both sides knew than to mess with the other during school times. It would get them both into trouble and cause unwanted attention. But that didn't mean they wouldn't try to cause something, to cause the X-Men to attack first.

Kitty rolled up with the new boy and place down her lunch tray on the table, "Guys, this is Peter-"

"Parker!"

That got their attention. Everyone at the table turned to the voice, the all familiar voice of Lance Alvers. Scott looked over to see the guy Kitty brought. He seemed to be nervous, shifted around and stepped away from the table as the Brotherhood walked up.

"What are you doing here, Alvers?" asked Scott.

He smirked along with the other boys as they looked down at them, "We are just making sure our new buddy doesn't make a mistake in sitting with the X-Geeks."

Without really showing his speed, Pietro Maximoff moved quicker over to Peter and put his arm on the other shoulder's in a 'friendly' matter, "After all, we can't have him making bad choices, can we? On his first day too, could be such a bad thing that could affect the rest of his life."

No words were needed as Scott knew what was going on here. Kitty, Evan and Kurt were a tad more confused on the matter while Jean was more concern on Peter as he really appeared that he didn't want to be here in the first place. But, he didn't make any protest as he was dragged over to the Brotherhood boys.

"Come on, the air reeks of losers," snorted Lance as they walked away with Peter as they moved back inside of the school to the cafeteria.

The later just looked back, sorry about this as he walked away with Lance and the rest. The rest of them was confused over the matter as Kitty sat down at the table, "Like, I didn't know…"

"Seriously, he is with them? Prof X didn't say anything about a new mutant," said Evan in shock.

"It is possible that he didn't know," said Jean, "We will have to talk to the professor after school."

"He was so nice too, like he isn't like those jerks at all," pouted Kitty as she poked her salad.

"Maybe he vas like tryin' to fool you? Like trick you vhen you are down," suggested Kurt.

"He wasn't, you saw him. Peter isn't like them," said Kitty with a huff.

"He certainly doesn't fit their image or attitude," said Jean.

"Still, he's with them and so he's an enemy so don't let your guard down around him," said Scott.

That was something they couldn't argue with.

As Xavier's group talked about the latest development, the Brotherhood felt they had another matter to deal with. It wasn't really a good thing for one of their hang around with the brotherhood. Of course, Lance was more concern about Kitty, but that is something he would keep to himself.

"You are lucky that Mystique didn't see you. You would be in trouble if she did," said Lance as they entered back inside the cafeteria.

"It isn't like I knew who they were," mumbled Peter as they sat down at a table in the corner. His lunch lost it appeal as his stomach was upset, a sicking feeling coming up again.

"Well, you would have if you decided to get a lift with us this morning instead of heading in early," snorted Pietro.

"Excuse me, but I didn't want to be late and Mystique would had have my head if I didn't show up in her office," Peter snapped.

"You going to eat that?" asked Fred Dukes, pointed to Peter's lunch.

"Go ahead."

"Either way, stay away from them. We got enough problems with Rogue. We don't need you flaking on us too," warned Lance.

Todd 'Toad' Tolansky let out a laugh as he kicked up his feet, "Funny coming from you. If he was hanging with any other X-Geek but your pretty Kitty, you would have cared less."

"Shut up Toad."

Peter let out a moan as he planted his face into the table. He couldn't believe that this was his life, no way in hell. Any moment, he was going to wake up in his room and would be going to Midtown and deal with Flash and the goons again. He glance up and moaned as nothing change. Lance and Toad argued with each other, Fred devour his lunch and Pietro seemed to enjoy this too much.

The universe just hated him.


	3. Middleverse

**Author Notes:** Once again, I would like to thank everyone who review, fav and alerted this. It makes me always giggle with glee at the site of a new one. It will only be a matter of time though for the big reveal of how Magneto got his hands on Peter. But of course, there will be clues and little bits of information that I am sure you all will stink your teeth into. Anyway! Here is pretty much the first fight between the two sides to enjoy and pretty much a more clear idea where the story started in the timeline. Goodness knows it is hard to figure out in the first season when I tried watching and researching it.

Remember! I only on the idea! Not the characters!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: _MIDDLEVERSE_**

The start of the week should have really told him what the tone of how it was going to go for Peter. Even more so when he was force to spend it with the others. Well, he wasn't really force to hang around them as they never seem to think to step into the library and he didn't really have classes with any of them. It was mostly at lunch and after school anyway.

God, after school was not Peter's favorite time as they would all pile into Lance's jeep in a small space. Not to mention there really wasn't much in the way of food at the boarding house. Most of it seemed to feed Fred and Pietro due to their mutations. It was pretty much get in fast, grab something and retreat upstairs to his room to get his homework done and study.

But other than that, life was pretty much normal. It stuck ass, but he hadn't fought any of the X-Men or gotten into trouble. So, bonus points for that.

It wasn't as if Peter hated his roommates…he didn't really…though it was so easy in the case of Toad.

The boy didn't know the word bath.

They each had their own ticks, he just had to do his best to avoid them and stay out of the way. It was the same way he dealt with the kids at Midtown.

But even at Bayville, trouble seemed to find its way toward him.

"Don't you even care if you pass or not?" said Peter as he walked along with Lance and Fred on the Friday, end of Peter's first week. They just finish their English class after lunch and they had to move on to the next one, "You can't seriously think you are going to pass just by the skin of your teeth? What about after high school. Don't you want a good job?"

Fred snorted, "What does it matter? No one cares about guys like us."

Lance snorted, "It's all about the label. One look at us, and trouble and lost cause they see us as."

A sigh escape Peter's lips as they turned the corner and looked ahead only to see a couple of the so called X-Men in front of them. He never really talked to them after his first day, they kept their distance and Peter didn't want to cause trouble. But that seem like he couldn't avoid it as both of them looked pissed off for some reason or another as they glared at them.

"What are you looking at, Summers?" asked Lance as they just walked on through, Peter kept back as he held tight to his book bag. He didn't want to fight, really didn't want to fight in the middle the school's hallway. He didn't want to show that hey, he wants mutants to rule over humans, to crush them under his heel. Peter knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't tell them that.

He would be screw if he did, Aunt May would be in trouble…and…

"Where's Kurt?" asked Summers.

"Ha, like we would tell you?" scoffed Fred.

Peter looked confused. Kurt? The German guy? To his knowledge, none of them mess with him all day. At least, Peter was pretty sure as he never did anything all day except go to classes.

"What about your new buddy here? Decided to test him out on Kurt to show off what he can do," hissed Summers as he pointed at Peter, who was pretty much shock at the idea.

"W-W-What?! I didn't-can't-" protested Peter.

"Parker didn't do anything to the furball," said Lance.

That didn't seem to be the answer that he wanted as the guy in the shade charged forward and grabbed a hold of Lance of the shirt to only bash him against the locker.

"Scott!" the redhead called out.

"I said, where is he?" demanded Summers.

"Get off of me,"

"What have you done with Kurt?"

Oh this was not going good at all. Peter frozen in shock as a crowd of students started to form around them. A fight was going to happen and pretty much he was in the middle of it. Even more so when Fred grabbed a hold of Summers and lifted him off of Lance and ground, "Back off, Slim!"

"Put him down!" shouted the girl.

"Back off Red or I will rock ya," growled Lance.

"Guys, come on, we're drawing a crowd here," said Peter as other students watch on with glee, chanted that they want to see a throw down.

God, why did these things happen to him?

"What is going on here!?"

The loud authority voice was enough to scared off the crowd, to show the appearance of Ms. Darkhome and walked down at them with a mission in hand. That was not a good sign for any of them as there was nothing more than a piss off principal. At least, she would mostly favor them…right?

"We weren't doing nothin'," said Fred, still held Summers in the air.

"Yeah, Summers here went ballistic, trying to start a fight with Parker for no reason," added Lance.

"_Why, why bring me into it more than I am already am?"_

"Oh, I got a reason," said Summers as Fred finally dropped him to the ground. He looked like he was going to lash out if his friend didn't stop him.

"Quiet!" shouted Ms. Darkhome, "You two come with me now."

That didn't leave room for questions as Summers and the redhead trailed on after Ms. Darkhome. Dark looks were exchanged as Lance and Fred seem to take pleasure in the fact the two of them got into trouble and they were for once scott free of this mess for once..

"Ha! Can you believe the look on Summers' face. I never seem him so piss! And Ms. Prefect in trouble too, this is awesome," laughed Lance as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, what a loser," said Fred, but it left Peter puzzle.

"But why would he think we did something to Kurt?"

"Who cares," said Lance with a wave of his hand as the two of them walked off.

It only cause Peter to worry more as he watch the two X-Men left with Ms. Darkhome, and had to wonder for a second if they knew who she was under it all. It wasn't his problem and Peter already had enough on his shoulder as he better head out. He started to head to his last class of the day before he noticed Rogue. She was there too, hiding behind an open locker door as she watched on.

"Hey," he said.

That seemed had caught her off guard and slammed the door shut on his face. Peter felt a familiar tingle and took to backing off a bit.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too," said Peter, with a frown, "I just wanted to see what was up, even though you were hiding here."

"Ah wasn't hidin'," she protest, "Beside, Ah don't want to get into trouble cause ya stupid fights."

"You think I do?"

"Ah didn't see ya try and stop them."

She got him with that one. He didn't really try and stop Lance or Fred or the X-Men from fighting. He just didn't want to get involve so he stood back…yeah, that pretty much was it. Peter didn't want to make everyone issues and problems his own. It might help Peter become more attach and grow to 'like' them when he just wanted nothing more than to run back to New York.

"It isn't like I could do anything…."

Rogue only scoffed at him as she stared to walk away.

Great, Not Peter felt more like crap.

That feeling didn't go as he went to his last class of the day and moved through the motions. It wasn't like he couldn't take them down without being busted anyway. Come on, weren't they not supposed to use their powers in public or try to keep it on the low down.

Beside, why should he be concern about Kurt anyway, the guy was most likely hiding or something. They might have found him already so no big deal. Anyway, Peter wanted to call Aunt May and catch up. He never had been away from her for so long. He just wanted to hear her voice, to reaffirm the reason why the heck he was here.

* * *

"You little toad!"

Mystique being upset with any of the members of the Brotherhood wasn't anything new. She would always shout at them for one reason or another. Mostly at Todd for the mess he always left around the place with his slime and other reasons. There was also always the fight and the massive repairs she had to pay for if there was 'accidents' when the boys fought each other.

But when that little pest caused her office and her brand new car to disappear, she wasn't happy.

Toad leaped out of the way of the chair she threw at him, "Come on, it was just a joke," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll show you a joke when I get my hands on you and ring your neck."

She took a hold of a lamp and threw it as Avalanche opened the door as the rest of the Brotherhood started to come back to the boarding house as school ended.

"Duck!"

The four of them did so as the lamp flew over their head and outside with a loud crash. The boys stared and could see the living area that was somewhat livable when they left this morning was a whole lot more of mess now that they had return. At the sight of a piss off Mystique, they all knew that they should just keep their mouth shut. Even more so when she glared at them with hate and anger in her eyes than normal.

"Where is Rogue?" she demanded.

"I don't know," said Avalanche as they entered inside, "She didn't want a ride home, so she could be at the mall or something."

"I bet she still at school, yo," said Toad, "she was in this hidden lab last time I saw her, found that machine that got rid of one of the X-Geeks."

"What? She did that?" gasped Parker.

"The machine that you use to screw up with my car and office!" screeched Mystique.

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

Now while she was completely angry with the fact he caused her brand new car to disappear and not to mention her office furniture. But if there was something out there that could make the X-Men disappeared, who she to question it

"Go and get her and that blasted thing, now!"

"No way, I'm not going to go chasing after that girl," protest Pietro, "There is a party tonight, girls wanting to be with me, and I'm not going to miss it to chase her around."

"You are going to and-"

She didn't have enough time to finish her rant before Pietro ran off in a blur and only left with the wind that blew through the room. That was pretty much a sign that he was gone and left the rest of them to fend for themselves.

And she wasn't going to let them get away that easily.

"You four! Suit up and get her and that device."

"But I want to call-" protested Parker only for her to stand right in front of him, displease and angry enough for him to shut his mouth.

"I don't care what you want right now," sneered Mystique, 'You have yet to prove yourself to the cause and that isn't good for you. So I suggest you join the others in getting Rogue and the device or else I report back to him."

Parker didn't really need to ask who 'him' was as he merely nodded his head.

* * *

It was only someone like Nightcrawler could get himself in a mess like this.

Cyclops was only glad that he was still ok, even though he didn't know what happen nor who that guy with Kurt was. He only just hoped that they would be fast enough before the portal close and they would be trapped wherever they are forever.

"There they are."

Not good as the X-Men turned around to see three of the Brotherhood members entered into the lab, already suit up and ready for a fight.

"And they still have that vap ray I was telling ya about," said Toad.

"Rogue, Mystique set us to find you," said Avalanche, "Are you with us or them?"

All attention turned to the two colo hair girl as she stood there, a mixture of shame across her face as she held her arms closer to her. Scott didn't want to believe it that she was actually with them, not after the help she had given them with trying to find Kurt.

"Mystique," he spoke, "You're working for her?"

She was quick to cover her emotions and seemed angry as she poked him in the chest, "Summers, ya got yer friends, Ah got mine."

With that said, she turned and walked away from them as she headed straight for the exit without a second glance, "But this ain't my fight. Ah'm out of here."

That just left them with a four on three fight still as the Brotherhood goons sneered, happy to have a throw down with them.

"Fork it over, losers," demand Fred.

'Yeah, or this place is going to fall down on your head," said Lance.

"The projector stays with us," said Cyclops as he reached up to his visor, "X-Men, keep that por-"

The order fell out as he found pain in his head as something from behind caught him off guard. He thought for sure the only thing behind him was the portal and the others. No one should have gotten the drop on him. But the truth was that someone did as he was on the ground because of the slip up.

Not that he had much time to recover as the ground started to rumble, a sure sign that the fight was on.

"The portal, keep them away," ordered Scott as they moved out to fight, only to see that the numbers even up in the second he looked up to spotted someone in a crouch position with red and black hoodie with some kind of spider design, the lower part of his face covered with a web design and goggles over his face. But it was clear enough to him who this was.

"We can finally see what you can do now, Parker," said Cyclops as he fired a shot at the young teen.

"Miss!" Parker cheered as he performed a backflip on to Blob's shoulders which hit him instead. Didn't do much damage as the heavy set mutant backed up with a stumble but Parker seemed to somehow stay on.

One of the many questions they had to ask when they found out that the new guy was a member of the Brotherhood was the fact that the professor never noticed him in the first place. When they told Professor Xavier about it, he tried to find Peter Parker on Cerebro, but he couldn't. It didn't seem possible for the computer to see the Brotherhood but not their new member. It was if he wasn't even a mutant to begin with.

Evan came up with some crazy theory that maybe the guy was something of an invisible man, made himself undetectable the prefect spy.

Given that Kurt disappeared like that this afternoon, Scott almost believed that idea for a bit.

"Jean, a little help here," called out Scott as he fired another beam at the Blob.

It off settled Fred a bit as Jean was able to focus in and tore the ground right from under his feet. With a cry of shock and surprise as he fell into the hole she created on to his back like a turtle. Parker easily leaped up and it was a surprise to see him on the ceiling and holding on without a problem. Scott reached to attempt to shoot him down, but found his vision block by something white and sticky.

"Scott!" called out Jean as he tried to get it off

"Lights out, one eye," mocked Parker as he took shooting something from his wrists at Jean's mouth to silence her, "And seriously, you would hurt ears with that shrieking."

"Ha, good one Spider," laughed Blob as he got back up and both sides seem to regroup. Scott blasted off the webbing from his visor but Jean struggled with the stuff on her face.

"All right, why not let us have it," demand Lance as the Brotherhood stood there…well, three of them while 'Spider' seem to be fine on the ceiling.

Time though was on their side as a loud honk and a car charged through the portal with Kurt and his new friend in the front. The car would have crash into a wall if it hadn't crashed into Fred first. Once the car came to a stop, the portal from the projector disappeared as well, which could be explain by the fact that the car crush it under its weight on its re-entry.

"Whoa…good thing I am the Blob," mumbled Fred.

"Heheh, ya," agreed Toad as they moved away from the remains of the car.

Lance turned to see the remains of the device and merely shrug his shoulder as there was nothing for them left here now, "Come on, guys. Party's over."

The three of them walked on out as Parker dropped down to the ground as he looked at the remains of the projector and then back at the X-Men. It was hard to tell his expression with his face covered up before he dashed his way out after the other Brotherhood members.

But it wasn't Scott's concern as they had to get that stuff off of Jean and make sure Kurt and they guy he brought with him were ok.


	4. Typical High School Encounter

**Author Notes**: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. They are a great help in figuring out what everyone seem to be getting out of the story. One of the questions bring bought up is how on Earth Peter got involved with the Brotherhood. Well, I can't say right now cause that will be a surprise later on in the story, can't ruin it, can I? Another question is the way of romance. Now, I am all for pairing, but for this story I really don't know if I will pair Peter up with anyone. I might do some with Peter and Kitty, might not, might just be a good friendship. It is something that might happen awhile from now or never. Not sure ^^: I just hope everyone will just enjoy the ride...and I hope to improve on my grammar along the way. Something I am always working on.

And remember, I don't own characters, just the plot!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: _TYPICAL HIGH SCHOOL ENCOUNTER_**

"Like, I don't get it," pouted Kitty as they sat down for lunch on a Thursday in the middle of December, "You are so for Rogue joining us, but you don't think Pete could be like the same."

This had been common discussion the last month between the X-Men. Ever since Peter Parker appeared at Bayville High and was found to be with the Brotherhood, it was something they talked about. Now, they all knew it would be highly unlikely that Lance, Fred, Todd or Pietro would come over to their side.

But there was proof Rogue didn't really want to be part of them, how she always keep away and even when she help them bring back Kurt and Forge from the Middleverse a few weeks ago.

"He is a thug, nothing but trouble since he came here," said Scott.

"Seriously dude, have you really met the guy," said Evan with a smirk, "'Cause I don't think we are talking about the same person."

With a look over the shoulder to the back of the cafeteria where most of the Brotherhood sat, Scott couldn't see what those guys were doing. There were the five of them, laughed it up at something that he couldn't hear. But Scott didn't see how while Peter sat with them, he was more focus on the book he had in hand and didn't pay attention to the others at his table.

"Doesn't matter, he still with them," he said.

"Scott, me think you are bit blinded by zhe fact he one up you to see zhat he isn't bad," said Kurt, "He doesn't seems to want to cause trouble."

"And it doesn't make sense why you keep trying with Ms. Doom and Gloom and not him," said Evan.

Scott just sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You guys just don't get it. We know that Rogue wants to come with us. She helped us get Kurt back after all."

"She vas zhe one zhat put me in zhat mess."

"You didn't know that would and she still help us. Unlike Parker, who help the Brotherhood in trying to get it back."

One couldn't argued with those facts as they turned back to their lunch. Didn't even notice when Parker got up and walked away from the table in frustration.

* * *

He pretty much had enough.

Peter walked back to his locker to get his books for the afternoon. But mostly he just had to get away from the others. He could only take so much of their 'conversations' as it mostly involved insults to the X-Men, other students, and plots to cause trouble against teachers and other students. The longer Peter found he spend around them, the more of the bad reputation he got. Sure, teachers loved him; he answered questions, passed in his homework and paid attention. His classmates on the other hand, Peter noticed the looks when he wasn't around any other Brotherhood members.

God, he got a reputation of a thug, a bad person without trying…

Not that he was much of a good guy anyway, he never tried to stop the others when they caused trouble, just stay back and let them. Might as well be a thug.

So much for Uncle Ben's advice, about great power comes great responsibility. He should use his powers to help people, not tried and help those that want to cause a war. But if he didn't help out Magneto and the Brotherhood….Aunt May would…

Either way, Peter had to keep his mouth shut right now until he could find a way out of this mess by himself.

Once he got to his locker, there was a sight he could do without. There were a few jocks around as they bashed some redhead boy with glasses against it. This was a classic scene at any high school, one Peter had experience many times at Midtown.

Now a smart guy would just avoid the whole thing.

But Peter wasn't feeling smart right about now.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

The attention slipped from the redhead to him as the jocks frown as their business got interrupted. Yeah, Peter could just paint a bull eye on his back now.

"None of your business, geek," sneered Duncan Matthews. Now, they never really met before but that didn't mean Peter didn't know who he was. After all, the others talked about him a lot how he was a pompous jerk and for a minder reader like Jean Grey not to notice, she was pretty stupid. Yeah, didn't need to meet him for Peter to know his type with all years he dealt with it.

"Well, considering you assaulting someone against my locker, kind of is," said Peter as he step up.

"Get loss, Loser," said Duncan if that would make him want to get out of here, "Unless you want to join your buddy Webby here."

Now, he knew that he could take on all three of them with ease, throw them around like rag dolls and not even get a scratch. The problem was that he was supposed to not show off, to keep his powers under control and not let others know about them. It would be pretty much known something wasn't right with him if a freshman science geek could take down three sophomore jocks.

But that didn't mean he was going to walk away and let someone get beat up while he was out number.

"What is going on here?"

The five teenagers turned their heads around to see that Dr. Connors stood there as he looked at them with disapproval. It didn't take the genius that no doubt Dr. Connors was to realize what was going on. But he was a teacher and pretty much couldn't do anything if they didn't see it first-hand.

"Nothing, we were just talking," said Duncan and he flashed a smile that would make any girl swoon and any teacher remember that he was their star football player.

"Well, the bell is going to ring soon so I suggest you all head to class," said Dr. Connors.

"Sure thing Doc," said Duncan as him and his friends took their leave.

"I suggest you two do the same thing, Mr. Torque and Mr. Parker."

"Yes. Dr. Connors," the two boys parroted as the science teacher walked the other way, left them alone for at least a bit until the bell rung.

"Ah…thanks for standing up for me," said the kid to put the end to the silence between them.

"No problem," said Peter, "It was the right thing to do."

"Not if it involves the football team, than that is suicide," the kid mumbled before he held out a hand, "Names Arcade…well, real name is Webber, but that just…"

"I get it," said Peter with a smile as he took the hand into his own and shook it, "Peter."

The bell rung as the two of them started walk to class and chatted away, as new found friends. After all, nothing like bonding over high school bullies to bring people together.

Of course, neither of them notice a pair of eyes watching as Rogue appeared from around the corner, a bit confused by what she had saw. But again, it wasn't any of her business after all.

* * *

The day seemed to slip by her as Rogue as it was soon enough dinnertime. The boys left for the night to make a raid on some all you can eat buffet in town and there was no way she was going to watch them. It was not a pretty thing to watch and she wasn't in the mood to lose her appetite.

That just left her alone in the large boarding house on a Thursday night. That just suited her just fine.

She sat in the kitchen, ate her own dinner of what was left in the fridge by herself. The loneliness bothered her though. It was something she was use to back home, before her powers appeared. Her style, personality, it scared people off, but she did have friends. But now…she couldn't touch anyone ever again.

The thought didn't even cross her mind how much she craved human touch, how much it would affect her to be careful to avoid other people skin. Then there were the X-Men and really she had to question if they were cruelly her enemy, but there was no she could talk to about it.

Ok, she could talk to Mystique, but the older woman was for sure that they were against them, kept on that fact whenever she had the chance. Then there were the boys, who pretty much said they were just losers.

Well…except for…

"Oh, you're still here Rogue?"

She turned up from her supper to see Peter walked into the kitchen. The boy was the only one here that seemed to have a brain in his head and the only one that didn't out tried to start a fight with the X-Men. Though, he was no better when he didn't stop them…but then there was this afternoon

"Yeah, Ah thought Ah was by myself tonight," she commented.

He merely shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to where the cereal was kept. It was the only thing in the house that was in supply. It's cheap and easy to keep in a place with five teenage boys, "Me too, but isn't like that a big deal."

"Right…" she said, "But why didn't ya going with the rest of them?"

"You saw how Fred eats? I went with them once to one of those places….never seen a grown man cry like that when we left," said Peter with a smirk.

That made sense.

"Ah get it," she said s she pushed her food around as Peter sat down with his bowl of cereal, "So ya made a new friend today."

"Hmm? You mean Arcade?"

"Yeah, Ah saw ya help him out with the football," said Rogue.

"Oh…yeah," said Peter as he looked down at his cereal, "It is ok, right? To hang around with Arcade?"

That confused her, "Ah don't see the problem in that. Why in hell wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, any number of reasons," said Peter with a wave of his hand, "Mostly causes he isn't one of us."

"Ah don't think that matters," she said, wondered why he would be so concern about that, "Why?"

His face pretty much screamed nervous as he shifted around in his seat, "I just want to make sure; I almost screwed on my first day…"

She heard about that and could see the point, "Ah guess…Mystique gets upset easily with them."

He nodded his head as he stirred his cereal around. Rogue couldn't help but noticed how different in the way of personality Peter was to everyone else. The rest of the Brotherhood were loud, fought and caused problems for not only the X-Men but everyone else. Peter, while he seemed to avoid the X-Men, she saw it today that he would help those that needed it. That confused her as it seemed the Brotherhood only seemed to serve themselves most of the time.

"Why did ya here anyway?" asked Rogue.

"Huh?" asked Peter as she was pretty sure he went a little pale at the question.

"Ah mean, why did ya joined the Brotherhood, what's your reason?" asked Rogue.

They all knew each other story, Lance brought down the roof at his old school and seemed to drift from foster home to foster home, Todd had his mother who was more focus on herself than him, Fred was a sideshow show on the monster truck circuit and Pietro with the thefts at his old school. Not to mention her own run in with the X-Men, but what about Peter?

He only showed up one night and Mystique said that he was a new recruit. Nothing else and he didn't really share his reason or show off his powers. Then again, she didn't go around and zapped the others. God, she didn't want their thoughts in her head. She could only image the disgusting thoughts of Toad.

The only thing she knew about the boy is that he had this aunt Pete called once a week without fail since he arrived.

"Why ask that?"

"Curious," she said, "Ya know about us, so why not-"

"Look, it isn't anyone business about why I am here or not," said Peter as he slammed his hand down and grabbed his bowl, "Just…don't ask."

"Ya don't need to shout," Rogue said, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just because I am not edger to fight or am all human hating doesn't meaning anything, ok? I'll help if needed so don't worry about me," said Peter.

Why did he sound unsure about what he said?

"Ah don't care," Rogue said.

"Then why ask?"

"Just ya always hide in your room or school. Ya never really around and act like ya don't want to be here."

"Oh, like you?" said Peter with a sneer, "I hang out with the others more than you do, you just hide yourself away cause you never can really touch anyone without trying to killing them!"

Silence gripped them as they stared at each other. Peter slowly realized what he said as his face shifted to shame as he gripped his bowl tight in his hand as Rogue looked hurt before she became pissed.

"I'm sorry…that just came out wrong…"

"Oh, Ah see how it is," she said, "Fine, see like Ah care what ya do."

Peter sighed as he moved to leave the kitchen, "Rogue…I am sorry…" he said, "And…if you ask me, you shouldn't be here either. I might have to stay here, but you shouldn't. You are different and should get out while you can."

He left the kitchen as Rogue was confused by the comment and wondered why he meant by that.

Nor how both of them would think of the coincidence of the conversation to the events of the next day when Rogue would go on the geology trip to the caves and end up leaving the Brotherhood to go stay with the X-Men.


	5. Friday Night Mayhem

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the delay on the latest chapter. The power has been out for the last couple days on my end of the world from a major wind storm. I tried to get this done when the power came back on. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Still trying to improve in every chapter, like with Rogue's accent as it is something I am trying to write right. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter.

I just own the plot, not the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: _FRIDAY NIGHT MAYHEM_**

This had been the week from hell.

Peter felt his feet dragged into the boarding house as the bag felt like a hundred pounds. He and the rest of the Brotherhood had gotten detention every day this week and Ms. Darkhome aka Mystique had made it her personal mission to make sure they served them

Ever since Rogue up and left to joined the X-Men, Mystique had been pissed off at anything that they did. It wasn't their fault (Ok, Peter might say that she should get out of there and she pretty much a teenage girl around a group of teenage boys…not totally welcoming). Either way, it wasn't their fault in the long run. They weren't the ones that tried to kill Scott Summers in front of her. What a stupid move if one would ask him.

Of course, the others didn't know that little bit of information as he gotten it from Rogue the following Monday.

"_It wouldn't be that hard, just need to get on a teacher's computer and a few seconds later, all of them would be failing a few courses," proposed Arcade._

_Peter shook his head as they left class and moved on to the next one, "Yeah, as much as I would love to see those guys get what's coming to them, I think it would be more fitting during football season when grades matter if they play or not."_

"…_Point, better save that for next year."_

"_Remind me never to get on your bad side."_

"_Pete, Ah need to talk to ya."_

_Both boys looked around to see Rogue behind them. Peter really hadn't a chance to talk to her, didn't even see her over the weekend. Actually, he wasn't sure if he should be talking to her but Peter really didn't care. _

"_Huh? About what, Rogue?" asked Pete._

_She looked at him before she looked over to Arcade than back, "In private."_

_Arcade didn't know of the inner turmoil of what happen over the weekend, he just saw that while Rogue was not a typical pretty girl, she was still attractive and wanted to talk to his buddy. He grinned and nudged Peter's side, "Ooooo, you go and get her, Pete."_

_Peter felt his face turned right red at that, "Dude, it isn't like that."_

_Arcade grinned wildly as he walked away, "See ya laters," he said as he gave thumbs up._

_All he could do was shake his head before Peter turned his attention to her"Rogue, what do you want to talk about?" he asked._

"_Pete, Ah'm stayin' with Xavier," said Rogue._

"_Mystique told us about that…" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head. She was pissed off when she got back late that Friday night, but said nothing more than Rogue had left, was a traitor, the same stuff over and over, "But she didn't explain why."_

"_She tried to kill Scott."_

_Ok, that through Peter for a loop, "What?"_

_Rogue sighed as she pushed her hair back behind her ear and leaned against the lockers, "Ah had thought that they were tryin' to hurt meh…but Scott said they didn't, they wanted meh to join them. Mystique showed up pretendin' to be another student and…she pushed him off a cliff in the caves," she said, couldn't look him in the face, "She claimed it was to protect meh, that Professor Xavier lied. He never told them who Ms. Darkhome really was."_

"_What?" asked Peter as he stepped closer to Rogue, "You can't be serious, he never told him that Mystique was…"_

_Rogue nodded her head, "Ah…Ah couldn't take the lies, like why she was doin' this so Ah zapped her," she said as her tone became serious, "Ah saw it all, how she tricked me, how she pretended to be the X-Men and attacked me when mah powers first appeared. She used meh and did nothin' but lied to meh since day one."_

_The bell rung for the next period to start now and either of them moved as other students run around them to get to their next class. Peter felt his mouth dried as he could have told her that, even really sort of did last time they talked._

"_I'm sorry…" said Peter._

"_Pete…Ya not like them neither, ya know," said Rogue and Peter knew at once where this was going._

"_Rogue, I can't-"_

"_Pete, you are hidin' something. Ah told Professor Xavier what ya said to meh. He wants to help ya if ya let him."_

"_I'm not," protested Peter, "I'm not going to leave The Brotherhood to go and join you and your little merry band of freaks."_

"_Ya don't mean that."_

"_I do," he said as much as he wanted to tell her what was going on, about this noose around his neck that tighten every day, "You have to do what you think is right and the same goes for me."_

"_Ya can't be serious."_

"_I have to get to class, I suggest you do the same."_

_She didn't say anything more; she didn't protest or tried to get him to talk. Rogue shook her head as she headed down the hallway. He stood there, alone in the hallway as he could only watch. _

"_God, when did my life become a mess," moaned Peter as he turned to head to class only to run into the last person that wanted too._

"_Didn't you hear the bell, Mr. Parker? Why aren't you in class?" asked Ms. Darkhome. The she demon herself stood there and looked quite pissed as Peter felt himself freeze._

"_I was-"_

"_You're late! Detention!"_

"_But-"_

"_-For the rest of the week. Care to make it two, Mr. Parker."_

_There was no way he could win this one._

That had left him drained and the same with the rest of the Brotherhood. Like him, they found themselves in detention for the week. But unlike himself, they got detention more than he ever did before.

"Agur, Mystique is a bitch," moaned Lance as they piled into the house, and everyone crashed onto the living room. Even Peter felt the need as he fell on the couch, face first. Not the best idea as he was sure he could smell mold on it.

"It is all Rogue's fault! She had to go and join the X-Geeks!" shouted Pietro as he was the only still up and started to speed pace the room, "This is an insult! We were outnumbering them now!"

"Pietro, it isn't like she did much anyway," said Lance.

"Yeah, she moped more than Petey here but at least he did some work," said Toad.

"Thanks, I can really feel the love," mumbled Peter as he sat up.

"Dude, it isn't like you have been the friendliest," said Fred.

Peter looked up from his position and frowned, "Well, it isn't like I came here under the best conditions after all."

"I hate to point out it out to you, none of us really came here like the X-Geeks, all recruited and asked nicely," said Lance.

That was a good point as they each pretty much left worst places in their lives to come here. But unlike them, he still had his aunt to go home too if things turned out wrong here.

"I was," said Fred as he raised his hand.

"You were asked by Mystique, the head bitch and then you kidnapped Ms. Prefect, yo," said Todd, "Like hell they would let you join their little club house."

"….Yeah…" mumbled Fred as his chair sagged more under his weight.

Pietro paused in his paces as he turned to them, "You know…we all had our own little run in with the X-Geeks, right?"

All of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Except for Parker," said Pietro, pointed an finger at him.

"What!" shouted Peter as it caused him to sit up, "What do you mean by that!"

"What I mean, we each fought the geeks on our own but you hadn't," Pietro said with a smug expression on his face, "How do we know you got the stuff?"

"I-I-I-I got the stuff!" protested Peter as he stood up, "I could take you on with ease."

"Care to prove it!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted Todd as he hopped up and down.

"Enough!" shouted Lance as the ground under them rumbled a bit. A piece of dry wall fell down and hit Fred in the head to prove how stable the place was, "We aren't going to fight each other! Pietro, it doesn't matter all. Peter has at least had enough sense to stay out of trouble unlike you."

Pietro sneered at Lance, "Fine words coming from you, you spend as much time in detention as the rest of us."

"Shut up, speedy," said Lance as he walked up, "We are all tired, sick of the crap Mystique gave us for the past week. It is a Friday night so I suggest we spend the night out."

* * *

Ok, Peter was at a lost how he even agreed to come with them tonight.

Maybe because he was too tired to protest and was hungry for something other than cereal. So, he came along for the ride as Lance drove them out somewhere to eat. Couldn't go to the buffet as it was closed still from their visit last week or they gotten wise and banned them. Peter didn't know or ask as they drove up to the Burger Bomb.

How much weight one of those trays can carry surprised Peter as they took some seats as they should had snapped. Two trays filled, one with five meals while the rest had about thirty or forty burgers alone. To watch Fred to eat them was another thing.

"Agur, how can you eat like that?" moaned Pietro as Fred stuff another one into his mouth.

"Shut it and eat your own," mumbled Lance.

Todd frowned as he looked at his burger, "Still can't believe they hadn't taken my advice to add some new toppings to their menu."

"I just don't think they are ready to include beetles into their recipe," said Peter as he munched his fries.

"One day! One day for bugs are the future with all these fear of mad cow," shouted Toad.

"Sure," said Peter with a shake of his head.

"Ewww, what is that smell! It smells like someone forgotten to take out the trash."

There was no need to figure out who that was as they Brotherhood turned around to see Duncan and the rest of the football jocks with cheerleaders around them. It was a bit strange though to see Duncan's arm around some brunette and no sign of Jean Grey. Maybe there was some fact in she was a bit blind on this guy's character.

"Get lost Duncan," said Lance as the two groups glared at each other.

"Why? Unlike you losers, I don't think we are the walking health code problem," sneered Duncan.

"We have as much right to be here as you do," said Lance, "So why not fuck off?"

"Why don't you make like a banana and spilt," laughed Duncan as he and his buddy laugh at his attempt for a comeback.

"Whoa…I didn't think people still use that comeback? Isn't that like someone from grade school would say," said Peter. He should stay out of it, but his mouth was on auto.

The Brotherhood laughed but Duncan and his goons didn't seem to take comment all that well. Why shouldn't they? It pretty much was a question of their intelligence and their ranking in the social order of the school. One can't have the king and his court threaten by those lower on the food chain than them.

"What do you know, Parker?" said Duncan, "You are just a nobody like the rest of them, and the only difference is you are a teacher's pet too."

"So, getting good grades and actually having a future that doesn't depend on how well I toss a ball around makes me a loser," said Peter with a gasp of shock, "Well, tell me that in ten years after you have your beer belly and still talking about how you were so cool in high school."

The Brotherhood busted out into laughter loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear at that one. Even more better when some of Duncan's own gang chuckle a bit from the comment. Duncan didn't seem to care for it as he grabbed Peter's drink and dumped if all over him. Now Duncan and his gang laughed it up as Peter sat there, soda dripped down his face.

He could have moved, spider sense went off and he could have turned it around. But that would be too suspicious and so that left one choice as he took the hit.

"All wet now Parker," laugh Duncan but that was gone as his face was full of burger.

"Food fight!" cried Todd as he grabbed another burger and started to throw them at the footballers and cheerleaders.

It was enough of a start as burgers and fries flew through the air as The Brotherhood boys grabbed a hold of anything they could throw. Peter never really had taken part in something like this. He mostly dove for cover, but he found himself with a burger in hand and threw it with his might at Duncan's face. It made him feel good when it hit with a satisfied 'splat'

The whole place soon enough fell into turmoil as families with their kids screamed for help. The workers were really at a lost as they didn't know what to do. The manager looked like he was going to scream and ripped someone's head off if it could stop the madness.

With another burger in hand to toss, Peter had to admit this was freeing. To not follow the rules and just break them felt so different for him. He was always the good boy, the geek that thought a science expo was a hell of a good time. Now, Peter Parker was thought to be a 'bad boy' and that brought new freedom. It was freedom he never had before as he tossed another burger before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We got to move," said Lance, "Cops are going to show up soon."

Yeah, that was a good point. Peter nodded his head as they crawled out and continued to dodge the food. They made it out of the restaurant quite easy enough and joined up with the others next to the jeep. Pietro didn't seem please at all as he tried to remove some stains on his shirt. Toad hopped up and down in excitement and Fred just looked lost.

"All that food…what a waste."

Ah…

"Do you know how hard mustard is to get out! I'm going to be up all night to get this out," moaned Pietro.

"Stop with the complaining," said Lance as they all piled into the jeep and he drove off, "You have hundreds of the same shirt."

"Not the point! You are paying for the dry cleaning, Parker."

"What! Why me?" demand Peter.

"Cause you had to get mouthy with Matthews, this wouldn't have happen if you didn't."

"Excuse me, but the guy was a jerk, he was asking for it!"

The two of them argued on the way back to the boarding house with Todd and Fred to push them along. Lance drove along, swore that he would kill them all in their sleep if they didn't cut it out.


	6. Drawing Lines In The Sand

**Author's Notes:** Once more, I like to thank everyone for the reviews and such. I just hoped you all love the built up I am trying to create. I tell you, it is all part of a bigger plan. I just hope this chapter will please you all with some little peeks of the plot. After this chapter we are going to have a bit of a time skip to move up to about Valentine's day. Yes there will be romance, but I don't think it will be the kind you all will think it is.

I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: _DRAWING LINES IN THE SAND_**

"This is pointless, Chuck," said Logan as he turned the X-van into a street.

It was a typical suburban neighborhood in Queens on a Friday afternoon. All the houses along the street looked the same, and given the population of New York, not doubt that the living out this way gave the people a break from the busy city life.

Charles Xavier nodded his head as he could see Logan's point in the matter. He normally wouldn't dare take such a step with someone that wasn't his student. But the reason they were here was cause there was a chance that thee venture wasn't as pointless. But Xavier had this feeling that they had to take this step in order to help Mr. Parker as he knew there was something that troubled the young man.

Since his students mentioned the young man a few months ago, Xavier had thought that Cerebo malfunction, didn't detect a new mutant appearance. After an update of the system and saw to any other bugs, Xavier attempted to track down Mr. Parker once again. There was no sign of him as a mutant once more which caused more confusion. He didn't bring it up to his students as it would cause them unneeded worry.

Ororo brought up the possibility his power could have cause him to stay hidden, but from what Scott described in the single battle they had, Mr. Parker seemed to have the abilities of a spider. That couldn't the cause of his non-detection. That brought Xavier to find out more of the young boy.

It was the basic stuff during in research that he was able to add in some pieces together. At a young age, he had lost both of his parents in a plane crash, and then three months ago he had lost his uncle to a burglar. Could have Eric found the young man at a moment of despair and used it to his advantage?

He wouldn't put it pass his old friend when they drove up to the home of May Parker.

"She going to wonder what the heck we are doing here," grumbled Logan, "You should have brought Ororo for this. She is good with people."

"Someone had to stay with the children when they get home from school and I don't think they might have recovered with this morning training session."

Logan didn't say anything as he helped Xavier up on to the porch. With a knock on the door, an older woman who seemed to be in the middle of chores as she rubbed her hands with a towel opened the door "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"Is this the residents of Peter Parker?" asked Xavier.

"Peter? I am afraid he is away for school right now," she explained, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"It is ok if my colleague and I come in; we have something we wish to speak to you about, Mrs. Parker."

"…I suppose," she said as she opened her down to allow the men inside, her eyes narrow down at Logan, "Please remove your shoes, I don't want dirt to be drag through my clean house."

Logan snorted, but the woman glared at him which caused him to pay a bit more attention as he moved to take off his boots.

Damn woman. He wouldn't let her push him around.

"And put those dirty things outside, please."

Logan didn't really pause as he did so.

Damn...

* * *

Peter couldn't remember the last time he slept in on a Saturday. Normally he got up before anyone else and escaped to the local library to get out of the house and only come back to sleep. But last night after they went to Burger Bomb, they headed out to the movie theater to catch a show. But none of them had money so they had to sneak into the theater. Peter never sunk into the movies before but it seem to be a thrill for himself.

They went through the backdoor and dove into the first theater before someone could spot them and caught them. Pietro seemed to be in charge of snacks as he disappeared and brought back popcorn and soda for them all. While it was fun, Peter felt guilt as they never did buy any of it. But given that they ended up in one of those romantic comedy films, he didn't feel that bad.

They made jokes about the movie for most of the time. Loudly he could add as they annoyed half the people that were more focus on the movie than those that used the film as an excuse to make out in the dark. They were kicked out soon enough when they started to throw their unpop popcorn at those couples.

It was fun and Peter couldn't remembered the last time he had laugh so hard or so much as they finally came home to the boarding house. It was late and he crashed on to his bed and didn't get up until late morning. Maybe cause of the fact that he didn't really have friends back at Midtown as who wanted to hang around with Puny Parker.

Todd and Fred where already up in the living room with the Saturday morning cartoons on awhile Lance munched away on his cereal and looked over the newspaper, "I see the dead lived again."

"Shut up…" mumbled Peter and grabbed up his own bowl. Lucky there was some milk left as he poured them both and started to munch down on his breakfast of champions.

"Before I forget, your aunt called."

"What?!" spat Peter as he almost chocked, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Lance shrugged his shoulder, "She didn't want to wake you," he said.

Not really the answer he wanted as he moved to the phone only for it started to ring a in coming call. Maybe that was Aunt May? Yeah, she could be trying to get him again. He reached over and picked up the phone and thought he would hear her voice on the other line.

_"Hello Peter."_

That…That wasn't Aunt May.

The blood drain from his face as Peter felt this overwhelm feeling to be sick at the familiar voice of Magneto. Why…Why was he calling? He hadn't done anything wrong; he hadn't said anything at all to anyone? Oh God! What happen to Aunt May!? Did the bastard do something to her? So many thoughts run through his head as he could barely speak at on the phone.

_"It is nice to see you are awake now. It has come to my attention than your aunt had some visitors the other day. This isn't something you know about, correct?"_

Aunt May had visitors? What? "Huh?"

The chuckle from the man pushed away what courage Peter had left, _"I see…but it seems that you have yet to show that you are indeed with the Brotherhood, Peter. One fight doesn't prove as we saw with Rogue. We can't have this. You must make a choice, and you know which one you must side with. After all, we do know what happens if you don't."_

"Yes…" mumbled Peter, a dark look came across his face as he gripped the phone in his hand, "I…I understand."

_"I am glad we have reached an agreement. I trust you to do what needs to be done."_

* * *

"I swear Kurt, if you continue to eat those, you are going to need to get new pants," said Scott.

It was late Saturday night and the students of Xavier and they were on the town for dinner. Well…most of them as Jean was out with Duncan, but Scott didn't want to think about it. It was no argument where to go as Kurt pushed to head out to Burger Bomb to feed his addiction. Kitty protest the whole way when they drove in and ate at the Burger Bomb. At least the salad calmed her down, as much as she swore the dressing had this burger taste in.

"I can't help it. It's so good," whine Kurt as he munched on another burger as they drove up the main road to the mansion.

"Eww, gross," whined Kitty at the mess he made.

"Dude! Don't get it on me," protest Evan as he pushed Kurt away and more to Kitty's side of the car.

"Not on me!" said Kitty as she pushed the blue back away from herself.

"Do not make me turned this car around," protest Scott.

"Scott, we are almost home, what's da point," said Rogue in her spot in the front seat, glad to not be in the back.

Than what happen was sudden as the car jerked to a stop in the middle of the road. They all let out a scream at the reaction as Scott tried to get his car under control as it turned quickly at the sudden stop. He put on the breaks and the car stopped. What damage happen to the car was nothing compare to human life, he turned to everyone else with him.

"Everyone ok?"

Everyone let out moans of pain from the sudden stop as they tried to straight themselves out to see if any of them were hurt. Rogue was the first one to recover as she sat up in her seat before she watched a shadow dropped on the roof of the car, "Scott!"

He didn't have time to react as his sunglasses were pulled off his face from a web line. He quickly closed his eyes to prevent anything from being blasted away if he dared to open his eyes. He needed to have his sunglasses or his visors to be any use to anyone.

"Don't you know better than to be driving with sunglasses at night, could cause an accident."

That voice….

"Parker!"

The teen in question was crouch on the roof of the car in his Brotherhood outfit as he held Scott's glasses in hand and looked them over, "Seriously, this is a problem if you are out of business without your pretty shades. Very weak"

The X-Men reacted to the attack as Kurt teleported out of the car to grabbed Scott's sunglasses but before he could appear, Peter reacted quicker to leap of to the side. The two continued to play their little game of tag as Kurt continued to teleport to get the drop on Peter, but only for each attempt to be dodged. It was as if Peter knew where Kurt was going to appeared and attack beforehand.

"Don't worry, we will get them back," said Evan as they all piled out of the car.

"Be careful, we don't know if the other members of the Brotherhood are here," said Scott, gripped the stirring wheel. He had this feeling of helpless as he couldn't do a thing as he couldn't open his eyes. He could hurt one of his friends.

Kurt started to slow down by now. All the teleporting was started to take a drain on him with all the small jumps in order to get a hold of Scott's glasses. It started to take a bit out him. Peter seemed to be able to continue as he moved and dodge with ease as the two started to grow between them. The blue boy could only last a bit longer, Evan knew that when he created a few spikes, "Duck Nightcrawler!" he shouted as he let them flew through the air.

With the warning, Kurt ported out of the way, but Peter moved faster and fired off two web lines at the spikes to catch them. With a twist of his body, Peter spun the lines with the spikes and fired them right back at the X-Men.

"Duck!" screamed Evan as he and Rogue dodge one and Kitty phase through another, but it travel on through and struck the right through the hood of the car.

"Peter! What da hell! What are you doing!" demand Rogue. This wasn't like him, what did he have to gain from this? He never seemed to be like this.

"Think of this as a statement," he growled as he stood up with the glasses in his hands, "I am tired of you and your professor trying to get involved in my life! I am not going to sign up with your human loving prep club so for once any I am going to make it clear."

Ok what…Why bring up the professor?

"Fuck off!" shouted Peter. He took the sunglasses in hand and broke them in half. He tossed the remains on the ground before he turned tail and run, disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll get him!" shouted Evan and he and Kurt ran on after the teen in question as Kitty picked up the sunglasses as she and Rogue joined back Scott at the car.

"Sorry Scott," said Kitty when she gave him what remained of his sunglasses.

"It's ok," he said with a sigh. He wasn't happy as Scott hated to have been out like that or that he couldn't have helped the others. Not to mention his car was going to need major repairs. The professor wasn't going to like this, not one bit.

But at least Scott could say he was right about Parker.


	7. Love Blooms Like a Rose

**Author Notes**: Hey! Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble with this chapter as in the familiar force known as Writer's Block. Just nothing came out right and finally it came together. So sorry for the wait to you all ^^ I do hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own any of the characters, serious, I own none of them. I just own the plot.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**_**: LOVE BLOOMS LIKE A ROSE...**_

Charles Darwin was corrected in many things in his theory of natural sectional and the theory of evolution. He had to know the kind of turmoil he would create when he had published his theories out into the general public, with the power of the church. Even in the modern times such as now the theory of evolution and creationism was still fought between people.

Given that sometimes the church isn't one to give itself into change, it never did surprise Dr. Miles Warren that this battle would continue.

But they were all about the truth if they were shown it deep down. Never had they thought that themselves, mankind could push the genetic button and create it themselves the next evolution step. Without the funds and the equipment that Empire State and his most generous benefactor had given them, Dr. Warren wouldn't have gotten to where he was right now.

It was such a shame that so many had to die to bring up the next stage as he grinned as his first success. It would no doubt bring a new age in human evolution and only had to test it to in a normal environment to see if it could do what he theories. All thanks for the research that he was given by his benefactor not to mention the research of Dr. Connors.

Too bad the man had that 'accident' when Dr. Warren 'borrowed' the man's research and now Dr. Connors was force to teach snot nose brats the basics.

Can't say Dr. Warren wasn't happy that his only rival for funding was out of the way, because he was happy, quite happy.

With the phone started to ring, Dr. Warren continued to grin at his work as he picked up to answer it. "Dr. Miles Warren, how can I help?"

A bigger smile appeared on his face at the familiar voice, "Sir! I was going to call you. I wonderful news as I have success. We finally have the first subject to survive the process. All of these years, progress, failures, and-"

"A test? Of course, I was going to go through the motions before we flew out to meet-"

"High School? I-"

"Bayville? I don't un-"

"Of course I am not questioning you at all, sir. It's just our first success in the experiment and I would love to have more time and see if-"

"No, I understand sir…I will just need some time…"

* * *

Over the months, things have become more stable and straight forward between the X-Men and Brotherhood at Bayville High. Peter went away for Christmas holidays. It was as if nothing changed when he got home. Aunt May was there to welcome him with open arms and full of questions about how he was doing, how was school, typical things. It was nice to be with her, to get away from the Brotherhood, the whole mutant conflict that he should never be apart.

Aunt May did have to bring up Professor Xavier and Peter had to lie through his teeth that he didn't really want to do it, that he didn't want to be away from her more than he already was. She didn't understand that Xavier's offer for him to join his institute and what would come with. She already thought he was in some sort of program to get trouble kids out of city and away from the problems of the big city like gangs, violence, etc etc.

Peter still couldn't believe Aunt May believed Mystique when the shapeshifter came to the house and explain why Peter would be going to Bayville for the rest of the school year. Hell, he would have believed it if he didn't know the truth.

But he convinced her that he was fine where he was at, that he would just do this one year and come back. He couldn't be around the place and think about Uncle Ben. Aunt May said she understood, but Peter could see the pain in her eyes and the guilt was inside of his stomach.

Those were the best two weeks, but he had to come back after New Years and then school started up again. Every day was the same thing; go to the classes, hanged out with Arcade or Brotherhood and stay far away from the X-Men. They didn't seem to want to spend time with him either. Ever since his little run in with them, to make his point, they stayed far away from him.

But every once in a while, Peter spotted Rogue or Kitty from the corner of his eye looked at him. It was at either lunch, or in the hallway or in class. Guilt ate at him, but it was for Aunt May's protection and it would be only until he figured some way to get Magneto off of his back. It was early February, there was time until the school year ended.

As he stared at his textbook in the middle of math class, Peter wondered if he should focus on more on this than the future of both human and mutant kind.

Then again, if Magneto takes over, would it matter if he could figure out the area of a few cones or cubes?

The bell rung and Peter was happy enough as he gathered up his school work and bag to make a run for it. It was nice to have a rhythm in his days, school, hang out, just basic high school life that Peter would see on TV. Not that he was anything special; all that would be needed was some kind of love interest.

"Oof,"

Maybe he should be more focus on what was in front of him when Peter crashed into another student in the hallway. He dropped his books and almost fell, but recovered quickly. Strange how his spider sense didn't really go off, but his life wasn't in danger as he looked up, "I am so sorry, I should have watch where I was going."

Said person who he crashed into was a young girl, about his age, with her black hair all tied up on her head in a wild fashion with what looked like chopped sticks he had seen in other girls' hair at time. She slowly got back up on to her feet since she had a short black skirt on. Why girls wore them, Pete wouldn't know. But she got up; stood tall in these knee high boots and readjusted the long sleeve shirt that had a black tank top under it.

"It is ok," she said, flashed a smile and Peter felt as if his mind became a bit fuzzy as he couldn't help but stare, "I should have been watching where I was going."'

God, she's cute.

"Maybe you could help me?" she said, tucked a piece of her hair around her ear, "I am trying to find Mr. Hovel's class."

"Sure, I know where it is," said Pete, his voice squeaked a bit higher than he would have liked. He felt hot, his mind a bit fuzzy, "I'm Peter."

"It is nice to meet you, Peter," she said as she moved next to his side with ease, "I'm Ana."

The two headed down the hallway to head to class, Peter almost stumbled a bit over his feet along the way.

* * *

"Arcade? Didn't like think anyone was here."

Kitty was only in the computer lab to print an English essay she needed for her next class. She would have printed it off this morning, but there wasn't any ink and she didn't have time to refill it before Scott left. So, the only way she could get her essay was to duck in quickly to print it off. She didn't think that there would be anyone else in the room as well.

The redhead looked up from the screen with a smile, "Hey Kitty," he said with a wave, "Just doing some work since Pete is busy with his lady friend."

That was interesting news.

"Lady friend?"

"Yeah, that new girl Ana," he said as he spun his chair around, "They been around each other since she came here. They just ran into one another and never really left each other. Not that I can blame Pete for ditching me for a babe like her, but you know, would have liked some heads up."

It wasn't as if she wasn't really interested in the tale of how two friends come apart because of a girl. It was such a stupid story in more ways than one. She was only concern if this new girl was part of the Brotherhood and if that was more trouble for them. It was quiet now after all. Yeah, she knew her, they shared Dr. Connors' class and she had noticed that Ana did seem to take the seat next to Peter, but that was it. It was nothing more but again, Kitty tried to pay more attention to Dr. Connors than what was behind her.

She waved goodbye once she printed her essay and dashed off to see if she could run her teammates. It was lucky that she spotted Jean and Scott outside of their lockers in the hallway. Once they were in sight, she picked up the pace to join their side.

"Guys, have you heard anything about this new girl, Ana?" she asked.

"No, nothing really," asked Jean, "Why ask?"

"Just heard that Peter was hanging around with her," said Kitty, "I saw her, but that is it but like…"

"You think it is someone else from the Brotherhood," said Scott, his eyebrows narrowed down behind his glasses. It was simple to tell that he didn't like this idea in his form as he stood up a bit straighter.

"Come on, we don't know that and beside, you would have thought they would have rubbed it in our faces," said Jean. She didn't want to deal with Scott when he was like this and he could attempt to start a fight. They didn't need the trouble until they got all the facts, "Look, we'll just keep an eye on her and see. If it is something to be concern about, we bring it up to the professor."

After all, what couldn't they do more so than that.

* * *

"Parker!"

At the shout of his name, Peter shook his head and looked up to see Lance and Fred in front of him. Where did they come from? Well, he was a bit in a daydream, he guessed. He spend the whole day with Ana, had to show her around and they had lunch together which was great. It was a perfect day for him for once. Nothing was wrong.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Nice to see you decided to join us down on Earth," said Lance, a smirk placed across his face. Peter couldn't help but blush a bit as he had ignored them all day, even at lunch. It was just he liked Ana and didn't want these guys to give her a bad impression of himself.

"You been space out all day," said Fred as the trio walked to the jeep in the parking lot, "But with that pretty new girl around we can't blame ya."

"You mean Ana?" asked Peter as he felt a dopey grin came across his face again, "Yeah, she is pretty something, isn't she?"

Girls never really paid much attention to him and he never really pay much attention to them. Ok, sure there were the cheerleaders like Liz Allen, but he knew that he never stood a chance with her. But with Ana, he felt that he actually had more than a good enough chance. Not only was she pretty, but boy was she smart. She totally was into science, raised her hand so many interesting questions during Dr. Conner's class today.

God, good looks, a brain and she was interested in him?!

The Ol' Parker Luck finally turned good for him for once

"You got it bad, Parker," smirked Lance as they piled into the jeep where Pietro and Todd waited for them.

"He got what bad?" asked Todd as he lean forwarded in his seat in the back.

"Parker got a crush on this new girl," smirked Lance.

"Oh come on, don't go spreading it around," moaned Peter as he buckled up.

"Awwww, lil' Petey is growing up," crooned out Pietro which earned a punch in the shoulder from Peter.

"Cut it out!"

His protests went unanswered as the rest of the trip was spent at his expense as they made fun of him.

* * *

This day went a lot better than she had thought when Daddy sent her here to this backwater town.

Ana opened the door to her small motel room on the edge of town. She tossed her bag to the side as she leaped on to the bed and reached for the phone. If anyone knew better, they would have thought it was some teenager bedroom with the amount of clothes over the place. All of them were brand new and some still had their tags on them. She did need a new look and not the lab clothes Daddy made her wear when he had to run tests.

Her fingers flew across the pad of the phone and waited for it to ring. Ana bite her lip as she waited for someone to pick it up, it only rung three times before the other end was picked up.

"Daddy?"

"_Ana, how wonderful to hear your voice again."_

A wide grin came over her face as she flopped herself on the bed, "You too, Daddy, I miss you bunches."

"_I do too, sweetie. How was your first day?"_

"Boring…Dr. Connors isn't as smart as you Daddy," she said with a pout. Her father chuckle and it warmed her heart, "But I met a new boy today."

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah, Daddy," said Ana as giggles escape her throat, "Just like you said, I used my powers on him and he followed me around like a puppy dog. Not to mention he lasts longer than all of your assistants"

"_That is wonderful, sweetie."_

"I know, and he is cute and smart. Like he was the smartest in Dr. Connors' class, not that says anything," said Ana, the phone core twirled around her fingers, "When can I come home, Daddy? I miss you."

"_I know, sweetie,"_ her father said, concern in his voice as he tried to smooth her over the phone, _"Just hold up a bit longer…so, what to tell me about this new boy?"_

"Well…his name is Peter, and really has some interesting things to say about his house mates," said Ana, with wide smile to show off if anyone could see a set of fangs visible, "And he has this sweetest about him that is just yummy…"


	8. But Even Roses Have Thorns

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the lack of an update. I been suffering major writer's block with how to write this out and where to go on from here in this chapter. I do want to thank everyone for their reviews and those that continue to read the story. I do hope you all continue to enjoy and I will hope that I won't let another two months slip on by without an update.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: _...BUT EVEN ROSES HAVE THORN__S_**

"Peter, you aren't looking so hot."

Peter looked up from his book up to Arcade next to him. It felt wrong as he didn't even remember why they were in the library for a second before he remember it was study period and he needed to catch up on some homework. He had been behind in a few of his classes the last few weeks. All of his time pretty much was either school, sleep or with Ana.

Mostly Ana.

"I'm fine," said Peter, rubbed the sleep from his eye. Of course, he was anything but fine as anyone could clearly see if they were close to Peter. He had dark circles around his eyes, was pale and seemed to have lost a lot of weight in only two weeks' time. He didn't look healthy at all and everyone could notice except for him.

Arcade already brought it up once already and it was enough to annoy Peter even more.

"Pete, had you even had lunch today?" Arcade asked.

"Yes Mum," said Peter with a roll of his eyes as he turned to the book in hand. What was he reading again?

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Arcade with a snort as he tried to get the other to face him, "I know you didn't, I didn't see you at the caf at all. I just saw you meet up with Ana and disappear to the back of the school."

"Maybe I brought my lunch with me? Maybe Ana brought me lunch?" said Peter, his eyes narrowed down. He didn't really like where this was going one bit.

"I talked to Fred and he knows for the fact none of you guys at the boarding house bring lunch because Ms. Darkholme has you all on the lunch program here at the school," said Arcade, "Dude, I am just worry. Ever since you started to see Ana, you seem different…"

"I'm fine!" shouted Peter as he slammed his hands against the desk, stood up which caused his chair to crash into the ground. Everyone had their eyes on them now but Peter didn't care.

"Dude…just calm-"

"You are just jealous," hissed Peter, jabbed a finger into the redhead's chest.

"Jealous, come on-"

"Just because I got a girlfriend and you don't-"

"Dude, I could care less about your-"

"I don't care," said Peter with a huff, grabbed a hold of his bag and left the library in a huff.

Arcade was left there with a surprise look on his face as he watch his best and really only friend walked out on him. The dude just didn't see that he was only trying to help him,that Arcade was worry about Pete. The guy just wouldn't listen and the only the guy seem to think about or even talk about is Ana.

"That was surprising."

Where Pietro suddenly showed up out of thin air, Arcade didn't know. He didn't even know the bleach blonde boy all that much, he just knew the guy was friends and roommates with Peter at that boarding house on the edge of town. Maybe he…

"You know what is up with Peter?"

Pietro only scoffed, "No, the guy been avoiding us to hang out with Ana. Hell, I bet if Ms. Darkholme make sure he showed up to class every day."

"The girl got him wrapped around her finger," mumbled Arcade, "I bet she could make him jump off a cliff if she asked him too."

Pietro didn't say anything, merely nodded his head in agreement as he looked over to the door where Peter had left and wonder what the heck was going on with the spider mutant.

* * *

"Come on, Kitty," pleaded Lance as he trailed on after the smaller mutant, "Its just a movie."

"Like, I said no," protest Kitty, totally fed up with this. They were outside now, away from the school with it being the end of classes. She was trying to make her way to the parking lot when Lance ran into her. Why did Lance think he stood a chance in getting a date with her?

Ok, sure he was cute in that whole bad boy kind of way, but that is what he was. He was a bad guy, but not a good way for a young teenage girl. It they weren't dealing with the whole mutant issue, she might give him a chance. But they were, so no, she wasn't.

"Why not?" said Lance.

"I don't know, like how about when you tried to bring the roof down on my friends and me, like all the time," she said holding up two fingers.

"Look, I was just pissed off at our old school, you can't hold that against me," said Lance.

"And the other times?"

"Hmmm, you're so sweet," spoke up a somewhat familiar voice to the two.

The two mutants stopped their argument at the sound of some voices in the bushes. With an exchanged look between the two of them, and they moved further up to see who was speaking. It wasn't polite, but no one should be around here at this time of day. Kitty leaned around a tree with Lance above her as they looked into a clearing.

There in the middle of the clearing was Peter Parker with the new girl, Ana Whatshername. It wasn't that much of a surprise as the two had been as tight has thieves lately. Peter always seemed to follow the girl around like some kind of lost puppy dog after his owner. Couldn't really blame him as Kitty knew a lot of the guys around the school had been caught staring at the new girl with the same kind of look of lust and longing. But really, Ana didn't seem to react the same way as she smiled and let Peter continue to act and didn't seem to really care at all for the boy.

But with the two of them in the clearing, and appeared to be in a 'position' with Ana giving attention to Peter's neck, Kitty maybe wonder if Ana did care for the Brotherhood boy.

"Maybe we should go," said Kitty but only for Lance to place a hand down on her shoulder to hold her in place.

"Wait…" he mumbled. Lance had been concern about Pete lately. Kitty didn't know that the guy was spending every hour with Ana, never coming back to the boarding house even to sleep half the time. Unlike the geeky guy Lance knew him as. Hell, he hadn't even called his aunt, which he always did once a week without fail, since he started to see Ana. That raised some flags in Lance's mind.

"Lance, come on," said Kitty as she watched Ana get off of Peter, but stopped her protest when she saw the blood.

Blood dripped down the side of Ana's mouth, her tongue lapped up the remains of it.

Blood dripped down the side of Peter's neck from a large bite wound.

Blood color eyes that Ana had as she seem to be finished her meal.

"Lance…we need to go…" said Kitty as she didn't know what to do. No doubt in her own mind that Ana wasn't human, which she was like them and was feeding off of Peter. She might not care for Peter like one of her friends, but she didn't want to see him become someone's lunch like that!

"Not without Peter," Lance hissed. He wasn't going to let a member of the Brotherhood get pushed around by some vampire freak job. He pushed Kitty back as he step up to Ana as Peter seem to still be out of it, "Back away from him!"

Sure, both boys were Brotherhood. Sure, Kitty knew that she shouldn't get in the middle of whatever was going to happen. But if things got out of control and Ana did something to hurt someone who wasn't part of this whole mess, who knows. Without really a second to lose, Kitty got up on her feet and only hoped the others hadn't left the parking lot yet.

Ana smirked at the appearance of Lance, "My my, aren't you a naughty boy," she purred, "Didn't anyone tell you not to spy on others."

"Back off," warned Lance as he walked over to Peter, picked him off of the ground, "You're crazy. Stay away from Pete or else."

"Or else what? You will bury me in a rockside or something," said Ana with a chuckle.

"What-"

"Petey has such loose lips," said Ana, a knowing smirk played across her lips, "I know everything about you and your brotherhood group, such a cute little club you have going for you right now."

Ok, when they got out of this, he was going to give Parker such a lecture on keeping his mouth shut. No matter how pretty the girl, you do not yap about the team.

"Well, than I don't have to be careful than," growled Lance as he held out his free hand and started to cause the ground under them to rumble.

"Oh Petey, see if you can take care of him for me."

To have the sudden tightness around his throat, Lance was caught off guard with how Peter was up and not had his arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't know the skinny kid was this strong as he felt the tightness strengthen and he found himself struggled to breath. His hand reached up to try and pulled Parker's arm as he looked at the cackling witch in front of him.

Wait…when did her eyes turn red? Hell! When did she have four eyes! The girl seem to change in front of him with the sudden appearance of set eyes, all blood red with now fangs that seem to emerge from that bitch's mouth. What was she?!

"Par-Let go," said Lance as he tried to focus on the ground. Maybe if he created a big enough quake or something, the idiot would dislodged himself.

"Petey wouldn't want to disappoint me and do that," said Ana.

"What did you do to him!?" demand Lance.

"A girl got to have some secrets."

Secrets, his ass. Lance let out a shout as he had enough of this bitch. His powers started to shake up the earth under them and using this movement, he was able to dislodge Parker from his neck with a jab with his elbow in Parker's face. He would feel bad about it later when he wasn't in the middle of a fight for his life as Ana and Parker were trying to kill him. Peter seem to nurse his face as Ana looked pissed that her little pet was injured. Maybe cause she had to get her own hands dirty. Either way, her fingers turned into something that could run him right through as he ran at him.

"You won't get away from me!" she screamed.

Ana never came close to Lance with her talon fingers. She got blasted right back into the trees by a familiar red beam he knew well. Lance looked over his shoulders to see Kitty and the rest of the X-Geeks with her. He should have known that she would have gotten them and for once he was kind of glad to see their faces.

Ana on the other hand wasn't. She looked even more pissed with how things seem to turned against her as she struggle to get up. Parker seem to be up now, blood from his nose from where Lance got him dripped enough to show some damage. The guy would be sure sore when he snapped out whatever trance Ana had him under.

"Vhat the?"said Kurt. The X-Geeks were surprise to see Ana' in her new form and Lance couldn't blame him as he would be in the same boat if he didn't see it happen before his own eyes. No warning about what was going on when Ana had one more surprise under her sleeve. Her mouths unnatural unhitch to like three or four times with fangs and sounded this piercing shriek.

It was painful, it hurt his ears and Lance found himself down on the ground, trying to cover his ears to block it out. His vision started to fate, Lance didn't think it was possible someone just screaming could knock him out. But her voice was not normal. Blackness was in front of his vision, but then silence.

The screaming stop…

"What…" mumbled Lance as he got back on his feet only to see Peter standing over Ana's out cold body with a large tree branch. He seem to be under some kind of a strain as he stood there, blood dripping down his face.

"Pete, whoa," mumbled Evan as the X-Geeks started to gather.

"Was she a mutant?" asked Jean as Ana seem to return to a human form in front of their eyes.

"I don't know…could be," mumbled Peter as he struggle to stand up but Lance was next to him, supported the guy so he wouldn't collapse on the ground.

"She isn't one of you," demanded Summers.

"You think we would let a nut job like that in the Brotherhood?" asked Lance, insulted but not surprise Summers would have thought something like that, "Forget it, she was just some sicko that had Parker under her control, some kind of black widow."

"Do you need a lift-" said Jean only for Lance shook his head as he dragged Parker off and the other seem to follow them a bit aways from Ana.

"We look after our own," said Lance, "You just keep that bitch away from Parker."

Without saying anything else, Lance dragged Parker back to his jeep and towards the boarding house. The X-Men would be left to deal with Ana, or at least they would had if only the moment their back was turn

* * *

He stood in the middle of the room. Blood all over the bed, floor and walls of the small motel room. In the very center of the room, it was the picture of something from a hospital room or some twisted serial killer's play room. Not if as his work was for the betterment of all human kind and merely a shadow of a being was beyond his emotions of caring.

If he had such emotions left.

He didn't understand Warren's feelings of caring towards Ana. He treated as if the creature was his own flesh and blood. The amount of praise and even allowed her to call him father and other such terms. He was a man of science and the only reason he even allow Warren to even work alongside him was because he understood the worth of their work. But to have such feelings towards the project which would only give them more information once they cut into the subject.

That is why he didn't tell Warren he had come awhile the girl had expose herself to the X-Men and the Brotherhood. At least now he had some more samples from the remains of their stomach.

He was even more curious since he had heard of this new 'mutant' to come to Bayville and how Ana made herself friendly with him. He held up the samples of the remains of Ana's stomach and while he had his own experiments for the future, he couldn't help but be curious of this.

Now to clean up this mess and tell Warren his lovely Ana wouldn't be coming back with him.

The man would get over it.


End file.
